A different alliance
by azerty29
Summary: So, I've been thinking... How would things be if Anya didn't die in front of Camp Jaha ? Here's my attempt at another version of the show where everyone doesn't die. Expect Clexa fluff, because they didn't deserve that end. This is my first story, I'm not sure how this works. Plus, English isn't my mother tongue, so all mistakes are mine, sorry. Rating only about violence (for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note :** So, that is my first story. I thought about how Anya died, and figured I could try to write a story about a version of the show where she doesn't die. I said there would be a lot of clexa stuff, so yes, I'll put a lot of it when it is time to. I know this is a very short chapter, but I'll try to give you the next tomorrow, or even tonight if I have time enough. Feel free to review, all critics are welcomed.

 **Disclaimer :** I -sadly- do not own any of the character I use. Otherwise things on the show would have been much different.

* * *

"Look at that…" Clarke was watching the fallen space station in awe, releaved as she finally reached her goal.

"How many are they ? asked Anya behind her, amazed by the camp's size

I don't know, answered Clarke, shaking her head. A lot, I hope."

She turned around, and seeing the grounder leader, still her prisonner, she decided to cut off the rope that was handcuffing her

"I'm letting you go. I'm not weak, but I'm not like you. Our only chance against Mount Weather is if we fight together. To beat them, we will need our technology, and your knowledge of this world. I know my people will help. Question is, will yours ?"

Anya seemed to be wheighting the question for a moment, or maybe she was just too exhausted to answer straight.

"The commander was my second. I can get an audience."

With that Clarke nodded, and extended her hand for Anya to shake it. Instead the grounder took it in a warrior grip. They looked in each other's eyes for a second, and clarke asked her : "Please hurry". Finally the warrior left, holding her injured arm, almost falling by each step.

Clarke was watching her go, when suddenly a single gunshot ran through the air, and Anya fell to the ground. The young girl screamed "Anya !" and rushed to her. But as she was on her way to the grounder, another bullet was shot and suddenly a sharp pain hit her arm.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey" Clarke was kneeled in front of her new ally, desesperatedly trying to keep her awake. "No, no, no, no !" She was trying to find the bullet wound. Here. She found it on the woman's stomach. "It's fine" She applied pressure on the wound, in an attempt to control the bleeding. "It didn't touch any vital organs, you'll make it. Come on, Anya ! Fight for your people !" And then it went all dark.

"Alpha station, we have two grounders down"

* * *

PS : So ! What do you think ? As I said, English isn't my mother tongue, so notify me if there are any mistakes :) Feel free to review and follow ! (I promise I won't bite/torture/kill anyone ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note :** So, I've made it in time after all ! This is a longer chapter, still not as consequent as I wanted it to, but it is beyond 1000 words ! (not bad for a start, huh ?) And I promise I will try to give you more important chapters soon (or to update more often, tell me what you prefere !). In this chapter it is basically Clarke arriving at Camp Jaha. Enjoy !

 **Disclaimer :** None of the characters here are mine, so i'm sorry guys, the fluffy Clexa on show isn't coming anytime soon :(

* * *

"Alpha station, we have two grounders down"

What happened after that ? Clarke didn't really understand it. All she remenbers is that she was dragged to the camp, and then she heard people shouting next to her, felt bright lights on her face, guards talking to her, treating her as a stranger, as a grounder. But it was fine. She could hear, almost feel Anya struggling against the guards carrying her. "As long as Anya lives, the alliance stands a chance", she tought. She slowly awoke and started standing, walking on her feet as she was leaded towards the medical center. She felt so exhausted, and it was so hard to stand... But she had to do it... No. It was too hard. She couldn't stand, so instead she let go.

"Wait !

\- Once the prisonner is secured

\- She's not a prisonner... She's my daughter !"

Wait... What ? Clarke knew that voice. But it was too hard for her to look. Physically, but also mentally, she couldn't look up. She couldn't look at all these peoples who were straing at her, scared that she would kill them, scared because she was dirty, muddy, bloody.

"Clarke..."

Yes, it was her.

"Mom ?

\- Yes Clarke, I'm here. Take her to the medical center right now, she is wounded and I need to take care of her. Right now ! she ordered to the guards.

\- No... Nya... fine...

\- What ? Abby barely heard what her daughter tried to say

\- Take care of Anya, please... "Her voice barely came out of her dry mouth. "She's our ally..."

"What ? No Clarke, you are my daughter !" Abby vehemently rejested her request, already heading to the med center

"Mom, please !" It was much louder this time, and Clarke almost stood up before collapsing to the ground. "I'm fine, I'm just exhausted, I swear"

"No Clarke, I'm not leaving you now"

"Go, now, I'm begging you" It was barely a whisper, but it was enough for Abby to submit. Whoever this grounder was, she had to be important, so if her daughter was fighting so hard for her, Abby would do her best too.

"Get the grounder to the Medbay, prep her for surgery. Now ! And find me Jackson ! Go !"

"She's loosing too much blood... I can't see anything !

-Abby, she's been bleeding for too long...

-No ! shouted the doctor. Jackson, you can not surrender. Not now ! It's almost done, just give me one more minute...

-Abby, you don't know who she is... Is she worth it ?

-If my daughter says so, I believe her ! I will save this woman ! Jackson, it's an order ! Stay with me !"

Both had been operating Anya for more than an hour, and the grounder was almost completely fixed when suddenly she started to bleed again from her stomach wound. Even the great Dr. Griffin was struggling to rescue her. But she knew that if she let it go now, Clarke would never forgive her, so she kept going on, and fought for a cause she didn't know.

"I need saline and a pack of compresses"

"I'm on it" answered the assistant

"Ok, honey" whispered Abby, gently replacing a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"I saw your ship crash..."

"I wasn't on it. I'm right here." Abby was reassuring, but Clarke still started to cry, out of exhaustion and relieved that her mother wasn't dead. And that was exactly the moment when Jackson came, bringing the medical supply the doctor asked for. Her mother started to tend to her wounds, strating with the scratches she had on her face. It hurt her so badly, but Clarke did her best not to show her pain.

"Is she okay ?" asked Major Byrne, hesitantly about walking in or not.

"She will be fine" Abby's tone was cold, she faked to be concentrated, but everyone could feel that she was mad at the guard who treated her daughter like a stranger.

"We had no idea who she was" The major tried to apologize, but Abby sighed.

"Where have you been ?"

"Byrne..." Abby was really protective with her daughter, and the air was thick in the room. But it was Clarke who spoke next : "Mount Weather"

Everyone looked at her with an expression of shock on their faces.

"The grounders took you to Mount Weather ?" asked Byrne.

"No, the mountain men. We have to find them." With that Clarke started raising up, in an attempt to leave, but he mother restrained her and laid her back on the baid immediatly.

"Well, we're not doing this now"

"Yes ma'am" answered the guard member before she left.

Abby quickly dismissed Jackson, and finally she was alone with her daughter.

"Clarke, we need to talk about this grounder

-Her name is Anya

\- What else can you tell me about her ? Anything useful about this people ? What about...

\- No, mom. I negociated with her.

\- But they can't...

\- Listen to me. I was trapped within the mountain, along with the others, and I found Anya. We had met already, she is the grounders' leader or something like that I figured. I freed her, and we escaped the moutain together. It was tough, and we fought quite a lot, but now we came to a compromise. Or something like that at least. She told me she can get us an audience with her commander, and we can negociate a truce, then we can get both our people out of Mount Weather. She must be treated well Mom, she is our only hope to rescue our people in there. Trust me, please !

\- I do trust you Clarke, it is her that I don't trust... What if they betray us ? What if they are not trustworthy ?

\- We won't be able to do that alone, mom. They are our only hope. And I can't let my people down. They are all that I have left, I can't give up on them ! I have to get them out !

\- They are not all that you have left, Clarke. I am right there, and we have found six others of you." Clarke's face lit up, she was not alone after all. And she wouldn't be alone facing he adults after what they had done to survive, not alone to explain them how to interact with the grounders. Not alone in that world that changer constantly. Not alone to build up this alliance.

"Finn and Bellamy ?" She asked expectantly. When her mother nodded, she started breathing heavily.

"I thought they were dead !" The young girl began to cry. "I thought you were dead !" Her mother gently cupped her cheek. She repeated, as tears ran down her face "I tought that you were dead..."

"Not me" simply responded her mother, as she placed a loving kiss on her daughter's forehead

* * *

 **Author's note :** So, everything is going into its place. I know it is some kind of boring right now, but we will get out of the show's storyline soon I think, and I promise it will get much more interesting. I don't know when I will be able to update, but I will do my very best not to let you wait for too long (was this sentence correct ? I'm not sure...) In the meantime, feel free to review, follow or favorite, and also don't hesitate to tell me if you see any mistakes, French is my mother tongue, and besides I'm very tired (it's past midnight here guys !) so I probably haven't written it all correct, but I said I would update tonight, So here we go !


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** I know, I know, I said I would be back earlier, but inspiration left me, and then I had a lot of schoolwork, and important riding competitions...

And I know, this is a short chapter again, but I thought it'd be better a quick update, even if it is not a long one, plus this leaves you with another cliffhanger ^^ But now I'm on summer holidays til the end of August, so I'll be able to write a lot more ! Great, huh ? I'll try to update at least once a week, twice if I can.

See you at the bottom !

 **Disclaimer :** All characters belong to jroth and the CW, none are mine :(

* * *

When Clarke woke up, the first thing she noticed was the light. It was an awful white unnatural light that made her feel dizzy. Then, she felt a weight on her left leg and turned around to see her mother's head resting on her lap. Feeling her daughter moving, the doctor woke up and they looked at each other.

"I thought you had been thrown off the councel, Clarke said.

\- That's the chancellor's pin.

\- Wait, you... Clarke furrowed her brow, trying to understand what had happened while she was at Mount Weather.

\- Thelonius didn't make it. And Kane left two days ago to try to make peace with the grounders.

\- Well I told you the grounders don't want to make peace. Without Anya, there is no negotiation possible."

Clarke looked at her surroundings, trying to find out what time of day it was, and where she was.

"How long have I been asleep ?

\- About ten hours." As the girl tried to get up, Abby gently tried to force her to stay in bed."Wait Clarke, it's too soon !

\- Mom, we need to move against Mount Weather. How many guards are here ? How many weapons do we have ? Where are Finn and Bellamy ?

\- Clarke, please ! You need to rest !

\- I don't need to rest. And I don't need you to protect me. What I need is to talk to Anya, and to save my friends."

Abby tried to reply, but she was interrupted by Major Byrne once more.

"Ma'am, the prisoner's awake. Should I take her to jail ?

\- Anya is no prisoner ! Clarke answered vehemently. I want to see her !

\- Clarke, you should rest more. You will be able to visit her later.

\- No mom, I'm fine !" And with that, the girl pushed past her mother and stepped outside the tent. She stopped outside to figure out which way the medical area was, but spotted Raven sitting near the tent entrance. "Hi", she simply said.

"Hey !" Answered her friend, standing up to hug her. "I've been waiting here all night. Abby said you needed sleep." CLarke released her embrace, and when she backed up, she saw Raven's leg.

"Raven, I-

\- Sucks, huh ? But I'm dealing with it."

Clarke nodded, before continuing to speak :

"Could you show me to the med bay, please ?

\- Sure, follow me." The two girls walked trough the camp to the infirmary, which was quite close to the entrance. As they reached its door, Raven turned to face Clarke.

"Are you okay ?" The Hispanic girl asked.

"I am. I just have some matters to attend to. I'll catch up with you later. Thanks for the walk !" And without another word, Clarke entered the building.

* * *

Clarke enters Anya's room, and the first thing she sees is that the grounder is restrained, her hands and feet tied to her bed. She immediatly goes to her ally and start undoing the knots, while talking to her :

"Hi. I'm sorry I didn't show up earlier but I have been sleeping as well. I came straight when I could. How are you feeling ?

\- Let me go." Anya answers with a hoarse but firm voice.

"I will, I just need to convince my mom to come and check on you. Then you can go back to your people and we will start building this alliance.

\- No.

\- What do you mean ?" Taken aback by this single word, the blonde girl stops working on the grounder's cuffs and back off a step.

"I won't get an alliance with people who shot me. I can't trust your people. You are traitors.

\- No, Anya, don't do that. They didn't know you were here peacefully. Don't do that. We talked about this already.

\- We did, but it was before your people tried to kill me.

\- They didn't know we agreed to help each other. They thought you were a threat. They even thought I was one of your people and were ready to kill me too !" Clarke was desperate to make Anya reconsider their offer.

"Is that how they treat their leaders ? How thankful of them ! I won't deal with people who disrespect their superiors.

\- They didn't recognize me. Listen, a lot of things changed, but let me talk to them, give me time to convince them that you are a friend, and-

\- No." Anya cut her off. "I don't trust your people, and I am not their friends.

\- Well, then you can trust me. Don't think of me as a friend if you don't want to, but rather as an ally. Let me show you again that an alliance is possible. Please Anya. If we stand together, I'm sure we can defeat the Mountain Men.

\- I can't do such things, Klark kom Skaikru. Your people are not worth trusting.

\- I'll be back in a hour to show you they are."

And with that last sentence, Clarke left the med bay, looking for her mother and what was left of the council, with a determined look on her face.

* * *

 **A/N :** So, what do you think ? If you liked it, leave me a review. If you hated it leave me a review. In any cases, leave me a review. Reviews make my day.

Oh, btw, I am on tumblr now ! You can find me as azerty29fangirl (yup, I know, crappy name)


End file.
